Careful What You Wish For
by nek0manc3r
Summary: Licht bickers with Hyde as usual, but learns that sometimes the things you say have consequences. One-shot, Lawlicht (Lawless x Licht), swearing, mentions of blood-drinking, fluff, a little angst, Hyde being a cute hedgehog, Licht being kind of a jerk, but they make up, true loves kiss, whatever else. T to be safe


**disclaimer; I don't own servamp**

* * *

" _Lich-tan!_ " Hyde chirped in a cheery, obnoxious voice as he came up behind his Eve on the piano stool, wrapping his arms around the human's waist.

"Go away, you noisy hedgehog," Licht grumbled in his usual annoyed tone. "I'm trying to practice."

"But you're already the world's best pianist. You don't need anymore practice. Pay attention to me instead."

Licht yanked away when he felt Lawless' chin settle itself on his shoulder. "Get your hands off me!" He bellowed, grabbing the vampire's wrists and throwing them clear of his body.

"So mean," the blonde pouted. "How can you be so cruel towards a cute little critter such as me?"

"You're a rotten hedgehog," the black-haired male grumbled as he tried focusing on his fingers on the keys. He didn't dare to press down, though, not until Hyde was clear of the room.

"But you used to be so nice to me!" Lawless continued nagging him, even attempting to sit down next to him on the stool. "You used to brush me, and spoon feed me, and let me ride on your shoulderー"

"That was before I knew you were a demon!" Licht argued, hands clasping down on the piano angrily and making a loud, unpleasant chime, word painting his tone.

"Lich-tan, we've been over this before," Hyde said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm a vampire, not a demon."

"What's the difference? You're all the same."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm an angel."

"Ah, that's right. My sweet Angel-chan doesn't like anything that's not angelic." The Servamp murmured. "So hard to please. You're just above everyone and everything, huh?"

"Damn straight," the Eve mumbled before turning to face away from the other.

"Right, right, so, can the almighty Lich-tan give some of his angelic grace to a monster like me?" Hyde kept trying, leaning in close to his master and grazing his hand dangerously over Licht's cheek.

Said male reacted by flinching away, bringing up his foot to kick Hyde in the chin.

"Owww!" Lawless whined as he brought both hands to his chin to ease the pain. _Why is he so damn flexible?!_ He thought as his jaw pounded uncomfortably.

"I already told you to keep your damn hands to yourself!" Licht scolded before gathering up his music sheets and heading towards the door to leave, giving up on getting in any practice today. "I liked you better when you were just a normal pet hedgehog!"

Without another word, the door slammed shut leaving behind a pouty, shocked, and somewhat hurt Lawless.

* * *

Later that evening, Licht flopped down on the bed after eating a full dinner. The only thing as satisfying as playing the piano was a nice nap after a good meal. He rolled over a bit, not even bothering to change out of his clothes, and closed his eyes. The peaceful silence only lasted a short while before the sound of the door creaking ever so slightly made him open his stunning blue eyes.

A familiar spiky shadow came from the lit hallway to the darkened room and permeated the floor, and the small pitter-patter of tiny feet could be heard scurrying towards the bed.

"Ugh..," Licht groaned in annoyance. So much for a nice nap. As he thought, Hyde proceeded to jump up onto the mattress and stop just within a few inches within Licht's face.

"What do you want now, shit rat?" He asked him tiredly, obviously in no mood to bicker again. He was still in a sour mood from earlier, and he had really been looking forward to a peaceful slumber.

But to his surprise, the Servamp said nothing in response. The small animal simply trotted towards Licht's stomach where he settled himself underneath the human's arm, placing himself in his embrace.

Normally the pianist would've thrown him aside somewhere, but something was oddー it was extremely peculiar for Hyde to indulge in that kind of engagement without speaking. He had expected him to preform these ministrations with something along the lines of, "I'm cold Angel-chan, warm me up!" or, "I want to snuggle with an angel!" But, there was silence this time.

Blinking in confusion, Licht sighed and decided to drop it. He allowed the hedgehog to snuggle with him, but didn't exactly return the affection. His arm laid limp across his chest with Hyde in between, but he made no effort to enclose the distance that was left. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a quiet snooze, after all.

* * *

He ended up sleeping through the night, and he blinked his eyes open tiredly as they adjusted to the sunlight. When he became fully awake, he noticed he was now laying on his back with Lawless on top of him, 'making biscuits' into his black sweatshirt.

Wincing, Licht remembered back before the vampire had revealed his true self, and he used to do this to the human's clothes a lot, and the 18 year old thought it was the most precious thing on Earth. But things could never be the same anymore. Grunting as he sat up and stretched, he caused Hyde to roll off his stomach and land between his legs. Getting up on his small feet and shaking, the hedgehog looked up at him with curious eyes, but still remained silent.

"What the hell?" Licht questioned him, raising a brow. "Why are you just staring at me like that?"

No answer came other than a blink of the small red beads that were Hyde's eyes. His nose twitched slightly as he remained silent and continued to gaze up at his Eve.

"Whatever," he huffed in annoyance as he got up and cracked his back a bit. Lawless quickly hopped off the bed and settled at Licht's feet, ready to follow him wherever he went.

Eye twitching in annoyance, Licht made his way to the bathroom to shower, and as he had suspected the animal was right behind him, intending to follow him in.

Using his foot to push the vampire back, he grit his teeth angrily. "I'm gonna take a shower. I don't want you in there for that."

Hyde's eyes dropped slightly but he obediently sat on the floor, just a few feet from the door of the bathroom. Nodding in satisfaction, the musician headed into the washroom and shut the door behind him (locking it too, just in case.)

As the water hit his body and ran down to the floor, the angel scrubbed the sweet-smelling shampoo into his hair. He was completely lost in thought in his current situation. He never would have thought in a million years that Hyde could go twelve hours without making a peep. He'll, he'd have bet his money he couldn't keep it shut for five minutes.

Although the problem was clear. He recalled the last thing he'd said to his Servamp before he'd began acting strangely.

 _"I liked you better when you were just a normal pet hedgehog!"_

Obviously, that was the source of this behavior. There was no doubt in Licht's mind that the vampire had actually taken his words to action. But why? He'd never done what Licht wanted in the past. Why start now?

It seemed like an obvious ploy to get the attention the vampire wanted from his Eve. In that case, Licht wanted to go out there and beat him into the wall until he died. On the other hand, he considered the possibility that Lawless was genuinely trying to grant his wish, and try to return things back to the way Licht had said he'd preferred them.

Part of him felt guilty about it. What kind of angel was he for putting others down for what they were? On the other hand, he knew the blonde fairly well, and he knew that he was very attention-starved.

Weighing his options and gaining a throbbing headache from all of the thinking, Licht decided to go along with what Hyde was doing. He'd try to see the good in the situation, even if he couldn't quite pinpoint the motives. That's what angels do, right?

* * *

Steam filled the room as he stepped out of his shower, a towel draped around his waist and one being ruffled in his hair by his hands.

Part of him expected to hear an immature whistle coming from his Servamp. Although he wasn't entirely surprised when Hyde remained quiet, and was still sitting on the floor in the exact spot he'd sat when Licht had gone to shower.

Looking down at the small animal, the Eve sighed as he regained his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Hyde." He said aloud while he put on his clothes.

Small red orbs opened and looked in his direction, his small tail wagging when his name was called.

"Want to come get some breakfast with me?"

Jumping to his feet, the small animal scurried in a circle excitedly before hopping to Licht's feet. His small tail continued to wag happily as he waited for the human to lead the way.

To his surprise, Licht patted his shoulder. "Come on."

Recognizing the green light for a ride, the vampire crawled up Licht's body until he was settled comfortably on his shoulder. Nodding, the angelic human made his way out the door and down the hallway towards the small breakfast area in the fancy hotel they were currently staying at.

He supposed Hyde was stuck in his hedgehog form nowー changing into a human around so many other people would've been a bad idea and caused a lot of unnecessary commotion. Although he supposed he would've remained a hedgehog regardlessー the thought made him a bit sad.

He grabbed some freshly made foods from the open counters and took a seat at a table that wasn't occupied, a far ways off from everyone else.

He sighed as he looked at the empty chair across from him, which was normal being occupied by Lawless. He would chatter away about random nonsense and drive Licht to insanityー but at least he had someone to talk to, and he wasn't sitting by himself awkwardly like he was now.

He kicked the lonely thoughts away. They hadn't been bothering him the past few months and he'd have liked to keep it that way. Sure, he had Kranz and Gil to keep him company, along with his Servamp, but he didn't really have anyone entirely special to him that was always there. He didn't count the vampire for this positionー since he always told himself how much he hated having him around. It was one of the reasons he'd taken the small animal under his wing in the first place. Even though it wasn't a person (or so he originally thought,) it was still a living creature he could spend time with when he was lonely. And while having an animal companion helped, his loneliness never really left him completely... until Lawless had revealed himself to be a vampire.

He came out of his thoughts when a small, wet nose lightly touched his cheek. He'd been sitting there for several minutes, staring blankly ahead of him without touching his food.

 _Shit, I spaced out_. He thought as he began to dig into his food. Hyde stayed snuggled on his shoulder. Sighing when he realized he wasn't going to come down, Licht occasionally brought a piece of fruit up to his mouth where the animal happily nibbled on it, making a mess of Licht's fingers, but he didn't care. He smiled a little as he watched Hyde eat. The juiced seeped from the fruit and dribbled down the animal's small chin, but the angel was there with a napkin to wipe it up.

Hyde squeaked gratefully and clicked his small tongue rapidly as he finished off the piece of fruit. He then curled back up into the soft material of his lounge shirt. The animal's breathing evened out slowly and Licht realized he'd fallen asleep there. Sighing in disappointment, he continued eating his breakfast in silence.

He listened to the subtle chatter of other people at the other tables, and with each passing minute found it harder to suppress the lonely thoughts that threatened to consume him.

A week had gone by like this. Licht got what he wanted. He was able to practice his piano recitals in peace while Lawless slept quietly on the chair nearby. He'd gotten more sleep than he'd had in the past few months. There tended to be less interruptions at his performances, mainly because there was one less audience member who was normally the one to cause those disturbances.

And Licht wasn't sure how he felt about it.

This is what he'd asked for, wasn't it? To have Hyde go back to being a normal pet. He should've been happy. But he'd been feeling worse and worse through the course of the week.

For one, despite his efforts to kick it to the curb, the nagging guilt hovered in his mind for treating his Servamp so poorly. Sure, he was annoying, but Licht had never stopped to put himself in Lawless' shoes. Whatever else had happened to make Hyde the way he was shouldn't have mattered, though. As an angel, he should be a loving and warming being. Even though Hyde was a demon, he wasn't doing anything bad, at least not anymore. Hell, he was going out of his way to try and make Licht happy now. He recalled Lawless complaining about how uncomfortable staying in his animal form for too long was, and that was after four or five hours. Now a week had gone by and Licht hadn't seen the blonde once.

Two, the unbearable loneliness he felt before meeting the vampire had become fully functional once again. He hadn't realized it before, but as angry as he got with him, and despite all the cruel things he said about him, Licht really, really enjoyed Hyde's company.

Because it was _company._

Hyde obviously admired Licht. A little too much sometimes, it seemed. However, a worldwide audience also admired Licht for his piano skills. But the vampires adoration was different.

It meant more coming from him. They were stuck together because of the distance issue. This meant they'd learned a lot about each other. He was sure that if Greed was faking his lovesickness for his Eve, he would've killed him and moved on a long time ago.

However, that was clearly not the case.

It was not subtle that Lawless was head over heels for the human. He'd even attempted to kiss him multiple times (and was often rewarded with a slap to the face or a kick to the shin.) Sometimes Licht woke up to find himself being spooned by the vampire. And on the rare occasion that Licht let him drink, he often made it more complicated than it had to beーexploring the pianist's chest with his hands, making small, content moans as he gently sucked the blood from Licht's neck, usually whispering something in his ear when he was finished. "Thank you, Lich-tan. I can never get enough of you. You taste sweeter than sugar."

Licht found that he missed it.

* * *

He couldn't focus on his interview with the Austrian reporters the next day. He excused himself out early, claiming to have a severe migraine. It wasn't a total lie. He was at his limit with this situation with Hyde. It had been over a week. He was surely going to go insane soon. Now he knew what people meant what they said "be careful what you wish for."

As he stumbled into their new hotel room for that period of time, he put his hand to his head and rubbed it angrily. Hearing the smallest shuffling sound coming from the bed, he looked up to find the hedgehog with his legs curled under him, laying on his stomach the bed, chin flat down on the covers. He hadn't seemed to notice his Eve enter the room.

Despite him only having two little red dots to call eyes, Licht felt his heart stop when his own met them. The animal looked so defeated, so tired, and so sad. His nose occasionally twitched and he could hear the sniffles coming from the animal.

While this situation had both benefited them in some way, it was clear that it was also hurting the both of them, and the harm was completely outweighing the good. He made up his mind, right then and there.

Forcefully walking over to the bed, he plopped down next to the hedgehog. "Hyde!"

Said male was startled and fell onto his side, squeaking as he kicked his legs and tried to get back upright. He felt two large hands cup both his sides and help him back up onto his feet.

He was sitting back up now, but Licht's hands did not leave his furry spikes. The vampire looked up at the angel curiously and was met with upset blue eyes.

"Hyde... you don't have to do this anymore."

Tilting his head in confusion, the animal continued to gaze at him.

"You can stop... this. Doing this." The Eve struggled to find the right words. _Stop pretending? Stop trying to make me happy?_ It all sounded so harsh.

The animal still gave no answer, and Licht started to get anxious.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were."

True music came to Licht's eats when he heard his Servamp's voice for the first time after so long.

"What do you think I'm doing all this for, Lich-tan?" Lawless answered. He didn't sound upset, but, he was pretty good at hiding his emotions. He just sounded genuinely confused.

"Not like that!" The black-haired male answered as he shook the animal gently. "Go back to being yourself."

A small smirk came across his furry face. "Does Lich-tan actually miss me?"

Gritting his teeth, the teen hung his head. A month ago, he would've pummeled the rat into a pulp for asking him such a question. But he couldn't take this anymore.

"Yes. Damn it, _yes_ , I miss you!" He admitted, causing the animal to go completely still underneath his hold.

Lawless hadn't been serious when he asked that question, he only intended to cover his hurt by giving his master a hard time. He was completely taken aback at his confession in answer to his question. "Really?" He asked, blinking his small red eyes, that were full of hope.

"Yes..., I was wrong. I'm... I'm sorry." Licht mumbled sadly, pulling the small animal to his chest and embracing him affectionately. A week ago, he wasn't sure he would've ever been able to bring himself to apologize to the demon for anything, let alone admit he was wrong. He found it easy to do it now, as he desperately wanted his annoying Servamp companion back at his side, attire and all.

He felt a shift in the bed and he opened his watery eyes to find himself being hugged by the vampire in his human form.

"Lich-tan is so sweet sometimes," he whispered, but he too was overflowing with happiness. He buried his face into Licht's chest, who in turn wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and held him close.

Relief and joy filled Licht's heart as he never thought he'd hear Hyde's voice or feel his arms around him again.

"Don't do that to me again, stupid hedgehog," he muttered between tears, but there was no trace of hostility in his voice.

"Kay," Licht could feel Lawless smirking, and he couldn't help but wonder if he just dug his own grave.

If he did, he was glad he was going to share it with the person who'd showed him more adoration and attention than anybody. He decided the least he could do for Lawless was return the favor. Placing a kiss to the top of the soft blonde hair, he whispered. "I need a shower. You can join me this time."

"Kay," the Servamp said again, a simper painted on his features as he followed behind Licht to the bathroom. "Angel-chan?"

Licht stopped to turn around. "Hmm?"

"I love you too!" He chimed, throwing his arms around the human once again.

Blushing furiously, Licht pulled at Lawless' clothes. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"Oh you did," the vampire replied. "Just in your own unique way."

Not able to argue with that, Licht looked down at the floor. His cheeks painted pink in embarrassment, he clenched his fists. "Don't make me change my mind, you rotten rat," he murmured.

He felt warm hands cup his face as he was turned to look at Hyde's shimmering red eyes. "Oh, I won't," he said lowly, and slowly brought their lips together in a deep kiss.

Surprised at first, Licht went rigid in his hold, but melted into it and began to kiss back. Damn, he never would've thought kissing a demon felt so nice. Maybe he could make an exception for Hyde after all.

Pulling back for air, he heard Hyde's seductive voice in his ear once more, a feeling he had missed dearly.

"Let's continue this in the shower then, Angel-chan."

* * *

 **reviews are love!**


End file.
